Mi representación del Amor
by Ariadna
Summary: tres parejas poco comunes... historia ubicada en el final de 01...


Mi representación del Amor ****

Mi representación del Amor

Por: Ariadna

Yo la vi… tenía miedo, estaba seguro que lo que transmitían sus ojos era miedo… pero aún así su fortaleza resurgió, le dijo a Takeru que escapara, que protegiera a Hikari y huyéramos… no supe que decir, quería exclamar ¡pero tú quedarás sola! ¿Quién te protegerá? Sin Piyomon estabas desnuda, no sobreviviría… ¡no podía dejar que eso pasara!

__

-Sora, yo también pelearé contigo.

-no digas tonterías, no tienes a Jou para digievolucionar, ¿cómo piensas luchar?

Dudé. Eso era cierto… sin Jou no tenía más que a mis amigos los peces para atacar a Piedmon, pero aún así…

__

-Sora…

-si dejo que te conviertas en un muñeco no tendré el valor de verle la cara al superior Jou y a los demás, ¡que sacrificaron sus vidas para protegernos!

¿Se… preocupaba por mí?… No… No, era por Jou… ella quería a Jou… no quería que nada malo me pasara a mí porque yo era una parte de Jou…

__

-anda, vete de aquí, ¡rápido!

Demasiado tarde. Una explosión se sintió y el arlequín apareció. De un impulso me abalancé contra él, quería quitarle al menos a Jou de sus sucias manos, pero solo alcancé a tomar a Yamato. Sin pensarlo lo lancé con fuerza a las manos de Sora y ella se lo lanzó a Takeru… vi como una sábana la cubrió después de eso… y luego todo se volvió negro…

Horas después ya podía respirar aliviado. No solo Piedmon había sido derrotado sino que el monstruoso Apocalymon también. Pero me dolió… por mucho que intenté esconderlo, me dolió lo que dijo Gennai… que ellos tenían que irse… que nos separaríamos tal vez para siempre…

Vi como cada pareja humano-digimon se iba por distintos caminos para pasar un rato a solas. Jou se había quedado a orillas del lago… me dirigía hacia él cuando vi a Sora y Piyomon encaramándose en un árbol cercano, me detuve a escucharlas…

__

-cuando regreses a tu mundo salúdame a tu mamá por favor. – dijo Piyomon, siendo la primera en desahogar las palabras del adiós.

__

-si… Piyomon, quiero darte las gracias por todo… - Sora tomó una pausa para mirar al cielo. – _¿sabes? Todo este tiempo tuve un malentendido con mi mamá. _– sonrió. _- ¡pero gracias a ti ahora nos llevaremos de maravilla!_

Piyomon levantó su mirada, feliz.

__

-¿de veras?

-de veras… 

-si es verdad me sentiré muy feliz. – volvió a bajar la vista, para acercarse más a Sora y dejar que ésta la abrazara. – _siempre pensé que te causaba molestias porque sólo quería que me consintieras…_

-por su puesto que no… - a Sora se le había quebrado la voz. – _tú nunca me causaste molestias, Piyomon…_

-Sora…

Suspiré, dejando de escucharlas… simplemente harían que me deprimiera más. Ambas eran tan cariñosas… Sora amaba a su Digimon por sobre toda las cosas… por algo era la representación del Amor… y ella quería a Jou por igual, eso lo sabía… siempre lo vi en sus ojos… lo supe ese día en que me transformé en Ikkakumon por primera vez, lo supe al verlos interactuar en la batalla contra los Bakemon… lo vi cuando Jou y Yamato la sacaron del abismo de sus pesadillas…

Giré mi vista hacia Jou nuevamente… ahora venía nuestra despedida…

__

-quizás no congeniamos mucho, por nuestra diferencia de carácter, pero me divertí mucho contigo… - me dijo.

__

-yo también… - logré responder. En realidad no sabía que decir… nunca había sido muy expresivo con esa clase de sentimientos… _- ¡ah, es cierto! Cuando regreses a tu mundo da lo mejor de ti en tus estudios._

-ajá. – me miró sonriendo. _– dame tu mano._

-um, está bien…

Traté de limpiar un poco mi mano antes de extendérsela. Él juntó mi mano con la suya, y su cara parecía tener un gesto gracioso.

__

-¿qué? – pregunté.

__

-que ahora me doy cuenta que si tienes manos…

Reí. Recordé aquella conversación… había sido tanto tiempo atrás… dejé por fin que unas lágrimas aparecieran en mis ojos… lo extrañaría tanto… 

Mimi llegó unos momentos después para preguntarnos si habíamos visto a Palmon. Jou se ofreció a ayudar a buscarla, y Piyomon, que había escuchado la conversación desde el árbol, bajó a ayudar también. 

Yo me quedé atrás, esperando que Sora bajara también del árbol.

__

-hola Gomamon, ¿no ayudarás a buscar a Palmon? – me sonrió.

Me sonrojé. Y el aire de nostalgia no ayudaba a esconder mis sentimientos…

__

-lo haré, pero primero quería pedirte un favor, Sora.

-claro, dime.

-cuando vuelvan a su mundo… ¿podrías cuidar de Jou por mi? – logré decir al fin.

Ella se sonrojó. Lo noté claramente… sus sentimientos por Jou habían sido confirmados… solo esperaba que los míos no fueran tan obvios al hablar con ella…

__

-no quiero… - continué, con algo de dificultad. – _no quiero que se encierre en sus estudios como lo hacía… quiero que se divierta también, que la pase bien con sus amigos y que disfrute de su vida… ¿puedes encargarte tú de que eso ocurra?_

Cerró los ojos por un momento, seguramente para calmar su ansiedad, y asintió.

__

-te lo prometo, Gomamon, yo cuidaré del superior Jou.

-gracias…

Y al final, ellos se subieron a aquel bus y partieron a aquel mundo que quizás no volveríamos a ver… a aquel lugar al que nuestros amigos pertenecían y nosotros no… tal como ellos no pertenecían al nuestro…

Patamon y Tailmon parecían tener mucha fe de reencontrarse con Takeru y Hikari, y eso nos daba algo de esperanzas a lo demás… quería volver a ver a Jou algún día… y a Sora… la representación del Amor…

Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando Piyomon se acercó a mi lado.

__

-no te preocupes, los volveremos a ver… - me dijo de repente.

__

-si… así será…

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Piyomon volvió a hablar… 

__

-a ti te gusta Sora, ¿verdad?

Por la sorpresa me volví como un tomate y no supe contestar… ¿cómo sabía eso? Jamás se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Jou… ni siquiera lo dije nunca en voz alta… sonaba tan extraño escucharlo en voz de otro…

__

-lo sabía, pude sentirlo, ¿sabes? – sonrió tristemente. – _a Jou le gusta Sora también._

Yo asentí.

__

-y a Sora le gusta Jou. – agregué. No sé por qué, pero pensé que debía hacerlo.

__

-si…

De pronto me di cuenta de algo, si la lógica funcionaba correctamente… entonces…

__

-¿a ti también te gusta Jou? –resolví.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

__

-a mí me gustas tú…

¡ESO no me lo esperaba!

__

-¿c-cómo?

-Sora es una humana y pertenece a los humanos. Los digimons están destinados a los digimons. Piensa en eso ¿sí?

Piyomon emprendió el vuelo antes de dejarme replicar…

Yo sabía eso… que la relación entre un digimon y un humano no funcionaba así… por eso jamás le di esperanzas a mis sentimientos… Sora no era para mí, era para Jou… y Piyomon…

Pensé en Piyomon… ella tenía las mismas cualidades de Sora, donde veía a Sora veía a Piyomon… era una parte de Sora también… tal vez… tal vez… 

Corrí hacia el árbol donde sabía se había instalado. Le tiré una pequeña piedra para llamar su atención.

__

-eso fue rápido… - le escuché decir antes de bajar a mi encuentro.

__

-¿todo lo que dijiste es cierto? – interrogué, ansioso.

__

-no necesito ser el representante de la Sinceridad para decir la verdad, Goma. - me dijo, sonriendo.

Agité mi cabeza dándole la razón. Eso era cierto, muy cierto… 

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé como pude… el contacto se me hacía agradable… me acerqué más a su rostro y le di un beso en la mejilla…

__

-gracias. – le dije al oído.

__

-¿y eso por qué? – logró murmurar ella, con una sonrisa mayor que antes.

__

-por ser mi propia representación del Amor…

__

"el amor tendrá que esperar, un buen rato para descansar de tú y de mí, de tú y de mí…"

****

~Owari~

Notas: Joura, Goma-Sora y Goma-Piyo en un mismo fic!!!! I luv it!! ^^ 

Es increíble como mi creatividad aflora en esta época de exámenes… primero me inspiro en "te espero sentada" y "mi reflejo" cuando tenía que estudiar para mi prueba de japonés… luego me inspiro en "sombra de ti" justo para mi prueba de lingüística y dos días más tarde en vez de estudiar para mi prueba de portugués escribo esto… bueno, de todas maneras en las pruebas de idiomas no me pudo ir tan mal y la de lingüística finalmente no la di, así que todo bien… siempre y cuando no lo haga para el examen de inglés, ¡qué esa profesora me odia y tengo que resaltar! ¬_¬U

Y bueno… esto realmente se me ocurrió el domingo, al ver el final de la maratón de Digimon… cuando vi interactuar a Sora con Goma-chan cuando Piedmon los perseguía… simplemente se me prendió la ampolleta ^^

Este fic me lo dedico a mi misma. Sé que es egocéntrico pero es que no conozco a nadie que le guste la pareja de Jou-Sora tanto como a mí (no es que sea una fanática, pero a nadie le gusta MÁS que a mi, ¿se entiende?)… Y siendo Gomamon mi digimon favorito, no lo puedo evitar!! I luv him!! ____

La frase que sale al final es del grupo chileno "Los tr3s"… y es que los estaba escuchando cuando escribía este fic… esa canción, "un amor violento", me encanta!! ^^

Espero, de igual manera, que a ustedes les haya gustado este fic, dejen sus comentarios, onegai?


End file.
